Pawn
by Blvise
Summary: Rose turns 18 today. It's a big day for her, one that will decide if she is shipped off to her death or if she will become something greater than anyone's ever seen before. AU!


_**I have a new story for you guys. It's inspired from the The Legend series. It doesn't matter if you read the book or not since I will be changing a few things around. **_

_**And, this will be in first person with different POV's**_

_**Please enjoy.**_

* * *

_**RPOV**_

I sat on the train, my head pressed up against the cold window. My eyes swept over the small amount of people who waited for their stops, most of them being rich, which surprised me since the wealthy were able to have their own cars, unlike the 'poor' who weren't so fortunate. But then a thought came to mind. The Elector was in town, all the roads would be closed. Sighing softly, I covered my face with my hands.

My father was in town.

The last time I had seen him was when I was around the age of five. He stopped by to give my mother some money. Though, he was supposed to be kept a secret from me. My mother just couldn't send me to my room all of the sudden and expect me to not be curious. Janine never found out I knew about him and I wanted to keep it that way. Abe Mazur was our president, but I knew well enough that he also did things on the side. Say like, get my mother pregnant and just leave without taking her with him. Maybe my life would have been different.

I pushed the thoughts away as I stood to get off of my stop. Today was a big day, not just the fact that Abe was in town, but today was my test. A test that would make me or break me. If I didn't do well, than I could just be announced dead. I would be taken away from my mother and shipped off to some 'camp' and never seen again. But if you were smart enough, you would know damn well that you were good as dead. I couldn't let that happen. Even though sometimes Janine and I would get into a lot of fights, that didn't mean I wanted to leave her alone to defend for herself. I had to score well on this test. Maybe I couldn't get a perfect score, but hopefully I would be able to get a good government job.

The conversation I had with Janine flashed before me.

"You'll be fine." She said, checking me over to make sure I was dressed right. I needed to be dressed comfortably so when I took the physical portion of the test, I would be able to move. "You have all your information, right?"

"Yes, mom. I got everything. Now let me go before I end up being late and you know i can't afford that." I frowned, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Yes, yes, of course." She smiled but I could tell she was even more worried than I was. I knew she didn't want her only child to be taken away from her, which made me want to pass my test even more. I couldn't leave her behind. Yeah, we sometimes didn't get along, but that didn't mean I didn't love her. If anything, this was for my mother. I didn't want her to keep accepting things for Abe. I wanted to be able to take care of her, put her in a home that wasn't practically falling apart.

"See you soon." I kissed her cheek before heading to the door.

I came back to my surroundings as I made my way past everyone and rushed to get to my test on time. I left early for the sake of this but I still worried that I could end up showing up late, which would take some points away from my test. And I could not let that happen. Luckily, the testing center wasn't that far from the train station.

I ran up the stairs, coming to a stop in front of a small window, I leaned against the walls that surrounded it and breathed out heavily. "Rosemarie Hathaway." My voice shook a bit but I tried to calm myself as I reached into my bag to pull out all my information. I slipped it into the small slot before waiting.

So, this was it. This is the day that will decide my future. I've always been afraid for this day to come. I was able to attend school, thanks for Abe, but I was always out of place there since I was part of the poor sectors, whose kids didn't get to go to school. I would have been alright learning things on my own. But maybe I would have been thinking differently if I didn't go to school. But it wasn't like I couldn't pass if I didn't, I would probably just had a harder time. I liked to consider myself a quick learn, making me top in my class. People hated me for it but I just ignored them. Did I mention that he also got us the house we were living in now? It was a lot nicer than our old one.

"Rosemaire Hathaway, you will be entering room 293." Came a voice from behind the window. I said my thanks and took back my information before looking for this room.

Not many people were here, since well, only the ones who turn eighteen were able to take this test. Yes, that means today is my birthday. It sucks. It really, really sucks. Whoever came up with the idea of taking a test on the day you are consider an adult was stupid. Today was supposed to be celebrated, not feared. Though, there was no way of changing those ways now. I couldn't skip out either, which I had given thought about. Only under certain medical reasons can anyone reschedule their test.

I found the room and stopped in front of it. I clenched my papers in my hand and took a deep breath. I would be okay. I could do this. I let out a breath before stepping into the room.

* * *

**_DPOV_**

I sat on top of a rather large building. The city was hustling, everyone having a place to go. Probably off to see the Elector and show their gratitude towards him. Which I could only roll my eyes at. He did nothing for this country but people were too afraid of him to even admit that to themselves. They were probably even too scared to think of it. But I wasn't. I wasn't afraid at all. The worst this man could do to me was kill me and I've come pretty close to it already. Though, I did have an upper hand in the cards. I knew he wanted me. He wanted me to work for him and has been trying to make that possible but I was too fast for him to catch.

I wasn't a criminal, at least, I didn't think I was, but to many I could be seen as someone who was dangerous. I had scored a perfect score of my test that I took years ago, but I told them no when they gave my all my options. Either work for the government or just go straight to work, working as a scientist. But I didn't want neither of those options. I wanted to be free. That's what I wanted.

I've traveled a lot, going to different countries and learning their ways of living. It was different than it was here. The Russian's were a little more flexible with their ways. No, scratch that, you were free there. There were no such things as these test that would determined your whole life. I liked it there and that's where I had been for these past few years. But I'm back now, and I've learned a few tricks since living in Russia.

I was going to bring this whole country down.

But one step at a time. For now, i had to become familiar with my surroundings before making myself known. It was easy too, since I had been in Russian I bulked up, grew a little beard and somehow gotten taller. I don't know, it much be something in their food. I also grew my hair out a bit since the last time I was here. The government probably only had old pictures of me and I looked nothing that I did back there. So, this will be easy to get around.

I went to visit my old town. I was from a poor sector and having as large of a family as I did, it wasn't that great growing up. I was the only male in the family too, so it was even more harder on me. Though, even though we all got on each others nerves sometimes, I loved them. I had to act like the man in the household and they all looked up to me. I made sure that they lived on, never starving. Whenever we were low on food, I would always make sure they were the ones who got to eat the most of it. It's a good thing they don't live here anymore. I had sneaked them out of the country around the time I took my test and sent them to live in Russia. They would be save there, live happily and never have to worry about running out of food.

I walked down my old road. The memories were so strong in my mind that it seemed like just yesterday I was walking down the sidewalks. Smiling to myself, I spotted my old home. Thoughts of who could have been living in there crossed my mind. But it seemed that my question was about to be answered. I paused when I heard the door open, a young girls voice ringing from inside.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I stood near a bush so I was out of sight.

A young girl stepped out of the house. She was shockingly beautiful, which surprised him, since not many women living in the poor sector looked that beautiful. Her dark hair was up in a ponytail and she wore all black, it looked good with her tanned skin tone. It was obvious, just by what she was wearing and the look on her face that she was heading out to take her test. I silently wished her luck, whoever she was.

But, despite her beauty, something else caught me off guard. She looked familiar, like I knew her somehow. I searched my memory for her but couldn't put a name to her face. Though, I felt like I had to keep an eye on her. I couldn't tell if that meant in a good way or a bad one. The way she held herself made her seem dangerous.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if I went into third person at some points. I am kind of used to writing stories like that haha.**_

_**Please review. I really want to know if you guys want me to continue on with this story. It'll get better, I promise.**_

_**Let's try to get 5 reviews before the next chapter.**_


End file.
